


Uzuratonkachi (losers)

by Takagor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations - Freeform, In Character, M/M, Masashi Kishimoto, Master/Pupil Relationship, Ninja, Normally, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Shounen-ai, Training, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Boruto Master-Pupil Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Boruto & Uchiha Sarada relationsip (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takagor/pseuds/Takagor
Summary: It has been sixteen years. Sixteen whole years he’s been going about this “special mission”, outside the village. He’s always been all alone: it was his punishment, the only way that he would atone for his sins.As he’s about to leave the village once again, Sasuke Uchiha, the only man that could rival with the Seventh Hokage and the hero of the Fourth Great Ninja War, is asked by his rival’s son and pupil, Uzumaki Boruto, to take him in on his journey.And as they depart together, this ends Sasuke Uchiha, unable to make peace with himself and his past, sixteen years of solitude on this “special mission” as protector of Konoha in shadow. He’s always been all alone with this burden: but now, he has to help his pupil to achieve his dream and as memories about his favorite uzuratonkachi flow inside him.





	Uzuratonkachi (losers)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ! This is my first work out here, and as english isn't my first language, they may be a lot of mistakes. I'm checking that actually, but if you find something that isn't fitting really well, please feel free to tell me about it. Thanks !
> 
> Also, I wish you a good reading for what's coming next. ~
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. All the characters and the ideas are from Masashi Kishimoto. I only used it as reference and inspiration to wrote the plot for my work.

_It has been sixteen years._ Sixteen whole years he’s been going about this “special mission”, outside the village. He’s always been all alone: it was his punishment, the only way that he would atone for his sins.  Even when he already has done enough, even though Sakura told him it was time to come home, even though Naruto offered him a place by his side as powerful as he was. But he couldn’t; he wouldn’t. He was as respected and feared as Naruto, as his rival and his equal, but Sasuke knew: he would never be able to be as loved. No one would be able to trust him enough to let him wander and act officially as a Konoha’s shinobi and protector, especially those who knew what he has done, those who lived enough to have given up on saving him.  

So, he preferred to just leave and do his work on his own, as a protector in the shadow, something unofficial but still useful. And that’s what he did: after the fight against Momoshiki, after returning the seventh Hokage safe and sound to the village, to his family, he left, again. Sure, Sakura wasn’t very happy about that, and neither was Sarada. But what could they do? They were both strong women and basically lived all their life the two of them together without him; in the end, they are used to it. Sarada is now a big girl; she didn’t her Papa with her all the time now. She did once, last year when she went to look for him and thought that Sakura wasn’t her mother, but it was all in the past. Because he gave the only sign of affection he knew, to both Sarada and her mother, and they knew exactly what it meant, for them and for Sasuke.  And he really was proud of them: they were his family, his only ones, and even he doesn’t see them much, even if he contacts them only by eagles, he loved them both as his rival loved his ones. Nothing can beat that, not even his rival.

And he made his goodbyes. Sasuke looked up once more time to those big doors that reminded him every time the first time he left the village and how he had come to this, those bittersweet farewells and the pain he caused to the ones who fought for him, and against him. He lived with those memories, those who reminded him why he was here and leaving, why it always felt right that he was punished for what he did and atoning for it. More than he loved the pain, he needed it more than what other could give to him, more than hope. He had a home, he had a village, and he wanted to protect it: that’s why he can’t stay. It’s like having a disease that could kill anyone that stays with him, so he must quarantine himself. Rather than hope and love, he grips on isolation. Because only he could live with himself. And he leaves, again.

 _“Sasuke-san, wait!_ ” Sasuke turned around, wondering who could that be. Blond hair, blue eyes but short and with an (almost) brand new outfit. His rival’s son, Boruto Uzumaki. By the look of it, he seemed to have run to get here. Keeping a stoic and unemotional expression on his face, he just waited for the boy to catch his breath. _“You’re leaving?”_ Sasuke finds it ironic because the father of the boy says the same thing to him every time he does. He wanted to let out a small laugh, he nearly did, but the blond isn’t his rival. Even though he grew to appreciate his existence and sees a great potential, Sasuke isn’t yet comfortable with him enough to show his emotions to the teenager. So, he doesn’t say anything and just stares at the boy, waiting for him to speak up. He didn’t say goodbye to Boruto, he didn’t feel the need to. That boy got what he wanted: he got his old man’s attention and Sasuke played his part to the end. Now, the blond got everything he needs to be able to become a fine shinobi. What other need does he have with him, in this village? He has responsibilities and a “special mission” to accomplish, and it’s a long journey; he doesn’t have time to lay around here. As long as Konoha is safe – and when safe, he means that Uzumaki Naruto is still the Seventh Hokage commanding the peaceful Konoha - Sasuke Uchiha is not needed anymore: it’s natural that he leaves. He doesn’t need to justify himself to Boruto. Then, what does this young man want?

Judging he has waited long enough, Sasuke Uchiha turns back and begins to walk again into the forest. **“I want you to take me with you, Sasuke-san!”** Those words seemed so familiar, even though the context and the relationship is not the same. Still, he feels nostalgic and in the same time, the reason why he couldn’t take her reminds him the same reason he can’t take Boruto with him. Everything goes back to that night, to those three years, and to the choices he made.

_“This isn’t some three days trip mission here; I’m going on a journey and I don’t see why I should bring you with me.”_

_“Please! You promised to take me as your pupil didn’t you, Master?”_ Sasuke stopped walking but didn’t turn back around. Boruto’s voice seemed to waver a bit like he was desperate. He didn’t understand though, why he was so stubborn to quit the village. Why he was so stubborn to want him as his master.

_“You wanted your father’s weaknesses and I told you about it, and you have proven yourself that could be a shinobi if you wanted to and that there are no shortcuts. Thus, I have nothing to teach you as my pupil, and so, I’m not your master anymore. Farewell.”_

There’s been a long pause, waiting for Boruto to respond to that, and just when Sasuke thought he didn’t have anything to say to that, the blond answers him in another tone that he had earlier. Less desperate, more confident.

_“No, it isn’t over yet. Actually, you didn’t even teach me a thing.”_

Sasuke turns around to find that Boruto is looking at him with mischievous eyes and a rather cocky smile.

 _“My goal isn’t reached yet,_ continues Boruto on a more serious tone. _Even though I’m not holding a grudge against it anymore, I still don’t want to be a Hokage. What I want to become, I know it now: I want to be the right man of the first Uchiha Hokage like you are to my old man. I want to become a Sasuke Uchiha. And no book or sensei is going to teach me how to, you should know that. There’s no real danger or something to learn from,_ ya _know. So yeah, you still have a part to play in this, Master. So instead of teaching me lame shuriken tricks, let me deal with the threats Hokage don’t deal every day, but his right-man does.”_

Sasuke Uchiha is currently analyzing this young man in front of him that seemed to have changed so much in these few days and is almost envious that Boruto is so young and have so many possibilities. And he wished it was the case for him right now. The young boy takes too much after his father that the Uchiha is exasperated by this already; but at the same time, he lost to his uzuratonkachi, because he was right: maybe, in the end, Boruto was really like him when Sasuke was younger. When he wanted to prove to his father that he also was a fine shinobi like his big brother when he chased around Itachi so that he would train with him. When he had many possibilities too before he threw it all away, for a useless whole life of vengeance. So, he can’t refuse; seeing this young shinobi already all packed and eager to go, to follow him wherever he’s going, he just can’t. Because even though he doesn’t want to admit it, in the end, he finally took a liking to his rival’s son.

 _“Fine. But I’m telling you, this isn’t a sort of vacation, no complaining. And I hope you told your parents that you were leaving? I don’t want Naruto to chase me all the down there and think that I kidnapped his son without consulting him.”_ Even though he hides it very well, Boruto sees the small smirk that appeared on the visage of the dark-haired man as he turned around. And the blond young man knew that he really convinced his master to take him with him as a pupil again. And it’s natural to Boruto that he smiles fiercely.

And they depart together, to a journey to train his pupil but also a journey that ends Sasuke Uchiha sixteen years of solitude. Sixteen whole years he’s been going about this “special mission”, outside the village. He’s always been all alone: but now, he has a pupil beside him and he has a dream. A typical dream that would make him a complete uzuratonkachi like his father now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my work. This is an introduction, a beginning to everything.  
> I'm not really fond of my ending tbh; I'm really having a hard time with that. So they may be some changes about that, but nothing that should change the entire storyline, it's the same. Boruto & Sasuke going on a journey (like Jiraiya with Naruto if that wasn't clear enough with my "three days vacation" thing I keep insisting on, but you'll see) and somehow a lot of things will happen. Talking about Naruto? Learning new things? Mentions of Itachi again? You'll see, you'll see.  
> So for your information, I don't think this is going to be a complete, long, 12ish chapters fan fiction. (It's already gonna be hard to reach chapter four as it is.) I kinda wrote it because the notes about this idea were on my notes for a long time now, I thought it would be nice to write about it.  
> But if you have liked it much, leave a kudo and an impression of my work. I would appreciate it and maybe, if some great ideas strike me, I'll write a bit more than I intent to. But I assure you, I won't stop here huh.  
> So stay tuned for the next chapter, because for these two chapters, I don't intend to let you down. Trust me, because I have a great idea of what I'm going to write about and I'm sure you'll like it as much as I do. ;)  
> Have a nice day ! ^u^


End file.
